


A Celebrated Accomplishment

by superficialspacecadets



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, Choking, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, no i'm not projecting why would you say something like that, scorpia's such a bottom okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialspacecadets/pseuds/superficialspacecadets
Summary: Scorpia wants to tell Catra how well she's done. Catra would rather Scorpia just show her.





	A Celebrated Accomplishment

“They said this was called a party,” Catra had remarked. Scorpia wasn’t totally clear on what that meant, but they had pretty obvious cause for celebration, and if there was one thing Catra deserved, Scorpia thought, it was to be celebrated. 

_I mean_, she thought, _who else could have singlehandedly conquered an entire gang of Crimson Waste criminals and bent them to her will on nothing more than the suggestion of her power? _

And that was just the cause for today’s celebration - Scorpia could’ve spent hours listing the many other reasons Catra deserved a party in her honor._ She’s beautiful, and such a good leader, and gosh, so driven and strong. Her confidence puts Hordak to shame. And her laugh? If I could throw someone a party just for sounding like a chorus of singing angels every time something struck them as funny, I’d make Catra the guest of honor,_ Scorpia mused. _We’ll have so many parties here. We’ll celebrate everything together - two mighty queens ruling this desolate land with our heads held high and our goblets always overflowing. Man, that’ll be the life._

“I have to go check on the prisoner.” 

Reality came to a screeching standstill around Scorpia. So maybe she couldn’t convince Catra to stay in the Crimson Waste forever. Maybe she couldn’t break Catra’s walls all the way down. Maybe she couldn’t fill the Adora-shaped hole causing a tripping hazard in Catra’s heart, and maybe it didn’t matter all that much in the grand scheme of it; they’d won, hadn’t they? Why worry about the enemy now that she sat shackled somewhere, swordless, no longer Catra’s problem or Scorpia’s headache? 

Scorpia’s heart dropped with a thud into her stomach, but her voice managed to call out anyway.

“Catra, wait.”

“What?” Catra snapped, her head following suit. 

“I… can’t the Adora stuff wait? Let’s head back out to the party - throw a few back, maybe dance a little… everyone’s celebrating you, you know. Why not take a minute to soak it all in?” Scorpia rested a gentle claw on Catra’s shoulder. She shrugged away.

“I don’t need their validation.”

“I know that, but--”

“--I don’t need yours, either!” Catra pivoted back to face Scorpia, eyes dark and breathing ragged. Scorpia raised her arms in a gesture of surrender.

“Hey, woah. I know. I just want you to see that you’re appreciated around here.” 

“You want me to feel appreciated?” Catra asked, her voice beginning to level as she walked towards Scorpia. “You want to tell me I did a good job?” She placed her hands on Scorpia’s forearms and led her backwards, nails digging in deeper by the step. “You want me to feel celebrated, right?” Scorpia stumbled as her heel made contact with the wall behind her. 

“I--” Scorpia began, her words stopping short against Catra’s mouth as it suddenly, roughly, met her own. Her breath stopped and she saw stars, from both the kiss and the not-breathing, she thought to herself, remembering suddenly the necessary function she was neglecting and breaking away for a gasp of air. “Jesus, Catra, I am--”

“Don’t even. This is about me, remember?” Scorpia nodded, vowing silence if that’s what would keep Catra engaged in this perfect and volatile moment. “Now. That tough-girl vest is cute and all, but I think I’d like it better over… there.” Catra said, tearing the vest from Scorpia’s frame and tossing it to the side. “And this Force Captain’s uniform seems kind of, I dunno, gauche? I mean, aren’t I the high-ranking woman of the hour?” 

“I--” 

“--What did I say?” 

“Sorry.”

“That’s right. Take it off.” 

Scorpia began removing her uniform, making every effort to be sensual as she did so._ This might be my only shot,_ she thought, and she couldn’t live with herself if she ruined it. She slid the dark red fabric off her shoulders, down under her full, pale breasts, and to her hips where she gripped it gingerly in her claws and began to shimmy it down. 

Ever impatient, Catra rolled her eyes, roughly pushed Scorpia’s claws away and, in one sharp motion, yanked the garment to the floor. Catra paused for the briefest of moments to survey her comrade’s now nude form. Aside from the angles and points of her arachnid exoskeleton, Scorpia’s body was shockingly aphrodisian. Her strong, broad shoulders tapered towards the soft, feminine curves of her breasts and stomach and… Catra wasted little time considering the rest, pinning Scorpia forcefully against the wall and resuming their halted makeout. Scorpia shuddered into the kiss, bordering on giddy as the months of anticipation leading up to being here, in this moment, naked and waiting patiently under Catra’s command, came crashing together in an instant. Scorpia’s chest and cheeks flushed from the passion of it all. Catra pulled back and chuckled.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered.” She taunted, trailing her sharp nails across Scorpia’s collarbone. “It’s almost embarrassing how badly you want me.” Catra’s hand came to rest with her fingers on either side of Scorpia’s throat. Scorpia gasped softly. 

“Is this what you wanted? You’re always so goddamn loud; how about we quiet you down for a change?” Catra’s fingers tightened on the pulse points below them, Scorpia’s gaze fogging blissfully over as her head began to spin. She squeaked out some semblance of a moan as Catra’s other clawed hand continued its trail down her torso, stopping tantalizingly close to Scorpia’s waiting entrance. 

“Catra, please” Scorpia whispered, and in the same instant reeled as Catra thrust two strong, nimble fingers, claws now retracted, deep into her cunt. She would’ve screamed if she could, so it was just as well that Catra had her vocal cords crushed beneath her slender hand. Scorpia held Catra’s dichromatic eyes in a passionate, pleading gaze as she continued pressing her curled fingertips against Scorpia’s swollen g-spot. Scorpia ran the tip of her claw under the waistband of Catra’s pants, moving to pull them down, and Catra pulled her fingers out and released her grip on Scorpia’s throat. Scorpia, a little frustrated and more than a little confused, searched Catra’s face for some clarity on the sudden halt. 

“Didn’t you want to take a turn?” She asked delicately.

“No! No. You want me to feel accomplished, don’t you?” 

“I mean, yeah, but… are you all right, Catra?” 

Catra blushed, then blushed harder for being the one who was both clothed and feeling embarrassed, a contradiction she hated. 

“I’m fine.”

Scorpia caressed her cheek. “You sure? We can stop if you want.” 

Catra grabbed Scorpia’s claw and used it to pull them closer together.

“I’m _sure,_” Catra replied, keeping her grip on Scorpia’s claw as she turned her to face the wall. “Bend over.” 

Facing away from Catra, Scorpia did her best to mask the dorky excitement in her voice. “Yes, Force Captain.” 

Catra smirked. She really did love when her orders were followed. “You’d better keep it quiet since I can’t reach far enough to shut you up.” Catra warned. Scorpia’s head bobbed in agreement, giving Catra the all-clear to drop to her knees and sink her sharp feline teeth into the smooth underside of Scorpia’s inner thigh. She felt Scorpia flinch at the contact, then relax as she soothed the bite with a lick. Catra continued nipping and licking her way to Scorpia’s clit, finally giving it a long, slow lap with her sandpaper tongue. Scorpia clenched her teeth to hold in a shriek. Of course Catra’s tongue is rough, she managed to think in between errant rambling thought trains of “I can’t believe this is happening” and “oh my god, this is heaven.”

Catra kept at a tantalizingly slow pace, dragging her tongue from the base of Scorpia’s vagina to the very tip of her clit and back again, lingering just long enough to be agonizing but never truly stopping. Catra felt Scorpia roll her hips against her mouth and grabbed the front of her thighs to pull her closer. She quickened her strokes, zigzagging the tip of her tongue across the entirety of Scorpia’s genitalia for a few dizzying moments before wrapping her lips firmly around her clit and sucking. 

Scorpia’s composure began to unravel, the ghost of a whine floating from her lips. Catra slapped her ass hard in response. Scorpia raised a claw to her mouth and bit down hard, determined to follow the rule of silence Catra had set despite the rising scream in her throat. Catra held fast to Scorpia’s clit, keeping her lips vacuum-tight while her tongue worked in figure eights. Scorpia’s breathing grew labored and Catra, seeing her prize in sight, thrusted her fingers at just the right angle to bring Scorpia to her climax with an ear-splitting wail. 

Catra straightened to her feet and spun Scorpia to face her. Slightly dazed, Scorpia smiled playfully at Catra. “Too much fanfare?” 

“Yes.” Catra handed her her crumpled clothing. “Get dressed and meet me back out there.”


End file.
